


Relaxation Exercises

by someman82



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Button Fetish, Belly Button Play, Belly Kink, Belly button kink, F/F, Navel Fetish, Navel Kink, Navel Play, belly button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someman82/pseuds/someman82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wii Fit Trainer is fed up with Samus constantly calling her for relaxing massages. As she rubs the bounty hunter's abdomen, something catches her eye. It's time to get her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction here, and of course it's a lewd one. If you couldn't already tell, it's navel fetish oriented. If you don't like that stuff, then you should probably not read this.
> 
> Special thanks to theflyingperson65 on deviantart for helping me with this.

The Wii Fit Trainer wiped the sweat off of her brow as she sat down after instructing her fitness routine through Wii Fit. Physical fitness is hard work, and a tight schedule made her save all the time she could get. Not that this was an issue, since this meant she had plenty of muscle mass. She enjoyed showing off her hard work with her usual outfit of black yoga pants, along with a blue Wii Fit™ brand sports bra. As she put down her towel while exchanging it for a water bottle, she looked over to her calendar.  
  
"Give Samus an abdominal massage at 3..." she mumbled to herself, after noticing the entry.  _"She seems to always need one every week, can't she ever just stop battling space pirates and put an end to all of the stress on herself?"_ she silently thought. Sighing, she put down the bottle and glanced up at the clock. If only she could make her pay for being such a pain. Constant massages, therapeutic sessions, and routines, were beginning to take a toll on her. _"If only I could have my revenge, then finally..."_  
  
_*BEEP*_  
  
A loud buzzing from a clock interrupted her pensive mood as she quickly looked up at the time. It was suddenly 3:00 p.m., causing the instructor to enter a panic. She quickly got up and went into her car, and speedily drove down the road. Once she arrived at Samus's residence, she went up and knocked on the door. This was responded by footsteps by inside the building, and a tall muscular woman with a slight tan opening the door. She was less dressed than usual, her outfit only consisting of orange yoga pants, and a crop top of a matching color, proudly showing off her toned midriff.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Without a word, the trainer entered her house and began to place her supplies on the table. The impatient bounty hunter tapped her foot.  
  
"Where were you all this time? You were supposed to arrive over 10 minutes ago!" the irritated woman asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just lost track of time." the instructor muttered in apology. As the trainer continued to remove the supplies from her bag, the space traveler sighed and laid down onto the table.  
  
"Hurry up with this, will you? I haven't got much time." Samus demanded. The trainer, now very annoyed, reluctantly grabbed the lotion and started to massage her muscular abdomen. As she started the rub, she became lost in her thoughts. _"Samus is such a nuisance!"_  she thought.  _"Why must I give her constant care?_   _All of the repeated phone calls, emails, texts..."_  
  
Her mind-rant was once again interrupted by something that caught her eye. As she was massaging, she noticed something... interesting. Particularly, Samus's navel. She noticed all of the details inside, and how her hands pressing against Samus's belly changed the shape of it. Sometimes it was pressed together, other times it was spread open. _"No, I can't possibly be fixated on my client's belly button! That's just... so absurd! Only a fool would actually fantasize about poking the sensitive orifice, and licking it, getting saliva all over the little crevices inside... and... and..."_  
  
The trainer realized that she was once again in a trance. She tried to keep focus on her work, but found her fantasy to be too strong. She had to fulfill her desires, while simultaneously extracting revenge from Samus. But she needed a plan.  
  
"Just to let you know, I'm trying a new technique this time around. It is... uh... it will aid in... er... relaxation." the Wii Fit Trainer blatantly lied.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." replied the unimpressed bounty hunter.  
  
The trainer, somewhat bewildered by Samus's gullibility, went into her supply case. She grabbed some rope hidden carefully inside.  
  
"F-for this to work, you n-need to, um, c-close your eyes." stuttered the restless trainer.  
  
"Uh, ok..." replied Samus, stupidly obeying her commands.  
  
The trainer grabbed the rope with her shaky hands and slowly made large loops around the hunter's limbs. Then, she quickly tightened all four, causing Samus's eyes to quickly shoot open.  
  
"w-WHAT IS GOING ON!? WHY AM I TIED UP!?!?" she asked. The trainer laughed.  
  
"Oh, it's simple!" she teased. "It's so you don't squirm during the procedure~."  
  
"P-procedure?" Samus already felt sweat begin to form on her forehead. "You're... not going to do what I think you're going to do... r-right?"  
  
"Not at all~!" the yoga instructor giggled.  
  
The trainer was now on the table with Samus, fixated on those nice, firm abs, and that deliciously detailed belly button... Without warning, she slowly dipped her tongue into Samus's navel. The usually resilient hunter was caught off guard, as she never had this sensitive orifice touched before. The excited trainer continued licking her knotted scar, paying attention to the rim of the hole and the creases deep inside. Then, she quickly jutted her tongue directly into the sensitive knot, causing a barrage of goosebumps on the hunter's midriff, followed by her face flustering into a deep crimson.  
  
"W-what are you d-doing!? S-stop!" the hunter hopelessly demanded.  
  
"Why? There's no need to interfere with the routine~." the Wii Fit Trainer teased. "Besides, aren't you having so much fun~?" The trainer once again took her tongue and brought down on the hunter, however she started on the skin close to her shirt. This careful attention to her torso caused the hunter to shiver. The trainer went down with her tongue, and began to trace the outlines of her toned stomach. Each abdominal muscle was taken into account as she painted her belly in saliva. The trainer enjoyed the feelings of goosebumps against her tongue. She eventually teased the pale skin near her shorts, before returning to the depression in the middle of her torso. She circled around the umbilical scar, before dipping into the depths of it. As she began to fill the depression with saliva, the hunter held back a moan.  
  
"P-please... S-stop licking me!" the hunter stammered.  
  
In reply, the trainer scoffed. "As you wish~." The amused instructor slowly brought her pale finger towards the hunter's stomach, carefully tickling the stiff hairs. She then lightly rubbed the smooth skin, tracing her abs. Her delicate movements only seemed to make the hunter quietly moan. The finger found it's way towards the detailed hole, circling around the rim. The hunter's face tightened as the cold finger plunged into her elliptical scar. She squirmed and whimpered as many sensations simultaneously attacked her abused umbilicus. The trainer took it a step further by scratching the scar with her fingernail, causing a loud wail to be heard from Samus.  
  
"Aw, had enough~?" teased the trainer. "I never knew that a tough space explorer such as you could be overpowered in such a simple way~." She taunted.  
  
"Oh... that was... s-so fun..." replied the exhausted space explorer. The trainer suddenly looked at the blushing bounty hunter in confusion.  
  
"What?" she muttered.  
  
"W-well, I thought that was actually kind of... nice. I never knew my... b-belly button was so sensitive..." Samus replied, her face seeming to turn a deeper red. "In fact... I think I f-feel more relaxed than ever." The trainer leaned back in surprise, as emotions began to rush through her head.  
  
_"Did she really enjoy it? No, of course she did, why would she lie about it?" t_ he trainer pondered. She looked back at Samus, and saw her laying on the table, panting. She decided to teasingly press their stomachs together, making the hunter blush further.  
  
"Well, if you need any more relaxation, just call~."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first story. Please post your thoughts in the comments, I would definitely like to improve.
> 
> Heck, if you have a request, feel free to put it down. No guarantee if I'll ever get to it, though.


End file.
